


歪打正着

by 1979ProJay



Category: K-pop, Mamamoo
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1979ProJay/pseuds/1979ProJay
Summary: Moon ByulE,a new plumber,gets into a flat belongs to a thirsty Omega wife in heat by accident.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	歪打正着

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha文星伊/Omega金容仙  
> 警告：道具、出轨、口交、腿交

天气不太好。

刚晴没几天就来了一场阵雨，堆积的乌云把蒸腾的水汽全捂得热烘烘，又散不出去，便全黏濯在人的皮肤上，闷出一身汗。文星伊拎着沉重的工具箱，恰逢这栋楼的电梯坏了，她绝望地望着维修通知按了好几下按钮，才不甘地转向安全出口，每爬几节楼梯就得暂停歇口气，以手作扇扑腾着散热。打电话来的老太太家在十二楼，文星伊还没到地儿就被满眼忘不尽的台阶弄得晕头转向。这地方也不兴在墙上标个楼层，搞得人越往上走心里越没数。她估摸着大致到了地方，便用肩膀抵着楼梯间的门推开，找到一号房，敲了敲门。

文星伊干这行没多久，还是个新人，每逢这种不如意的时节接到业主的维修电话，前辈们就把她推出来顶杠，借此他们可以待在单位吹着空调继续打牌。文星伊心有不愤，但毕竟饭碗要紧，谁也不想跟工资过不去，只能认命。她出门的时候没穿雨靴，脚上的帆布鞋叫这雨给打湿了一半，头发也有点湿了，打小被长辈恐吓后的习惯养成得根深蒂固，怕以后老了被偏头痛困扰，她便干脆扯下发圈，让头发披散下来。

门很快开了。面前站着一个同她差不多高的年轻女子，一身轻薄随性的睡袍，微卷的长发染成一片纯粹的金。

“怎么来得这么慢。”

文星伊的职业微笑刚爬上面皮，还来不及求证打电话的老太太是不是这家的老人，就被那女子拉住手臂一把拽进了门。

她看着细皮嫩肉的，但力气出人意料的大，文星伊猝不及防就这么被迫登堂入室，工具箱撞到门板上发出“砰”的一声。

“怎么还带那么多道具，我不是说人来就行了吗？”金发女人抱怨道，口气又不像那些挑三拣四的主妇，反倒跟随口的嗔怪似的，听得文星伊脖子上起了一片鸡皮疙瘩。

女人捋了把长发，睡袍悬而又悬地挂在肩膀上，甚至可以看到里面黑色的内衣。她看上去刚洗过澡，并且化了淡妆，像在赴一个暧昧的约会。文星伊迟钝地意识到这其中可能有什么误会。

“你好，不好意思，请问……”

“进来吧，不用换鞋了。”女人背过身走进屋内，“我叫金容仙，有必要知道的话。”

噢，对了，一间Omega的屋子。文星伊耸动了一下鼻尖，闻到空气里隐隐约约的芬芳，甜的，让人蠢蠢欲动。

天气好像更热了。

这是栋高级公寓。不说有多高级，反正是文星伊这辈子也住不起的房子。他们这些干体力活的Alpha只能跪在这里昂贵的木地板上给人家修水管。屋中越往里走香味越浓，好像有神秘的力量在牵引着人深入，文星伊不得不在入户走廊中段刹住了脚。等等，差点被迷惑了。文星伊暗骂自己没出息。公司里有点阅历的那帮Alpha聚在一起谈天都会说Omega的住处是盘丝洞，不能随便乱进的。

“愣着干什么，进来呀？”金容仙站在电视机旁接了杯水放在茶几上——文星伊猜测那是给她的。

“等一下，”她不得不开口了。老实说，她现在还云里雾里的，“这位夫人，有个事我得问清楚……”

“你好可爱，你是不是第一天上岗啊？”金容仙被她公式化的语气逗乐了，“还有什么不清楚？不标记不内射不在衣服遮不住的地方留痕迹，我的要求很低了吧，那边没有给你讲清楚吗？”

……好吧，这确实、肯定、绝对、完完全全，在文星伊意料之外，以至于她光顾着愣住了，甚至没空争辩和害羞。

“不不不我想这一定有什么误……”文星伊匆忙上前，拽住了金容仙拉窗帘的手，在后者的眼神落在她们相接的手上时又连忙收回。

“好了，没关系。”金容仙摆出很有耐心的样子，“你要是第一次，就乖一点，我会教你。”

文星伊失语。她扶着额头转过身，首先反思了一下自己：我看上去像出来卖的吗？必不可能，她见多了急着展现自己无处安放的魅力的同类们是怎么穿的，她的衣品百分百和那一点不沾边。她没化浓妆，没袒胸露乳，更没有到处跟人家抛媚眼。但她还是责怪自己图舒服没有穿工作服，一件白T一条牛仔裤就出门了，要是“修水管”几个大字配合公司logo印在胸前，肯定不会遭此横祸。

文星伊想跑，她直觉和这个饥渴的Omega说不通。再加上这是间Omega的房子，到处都香喷喷的，仿佛童话里的糖果屋，等着印证一个真理：人类面对诱惑时才是最脆弱的。而她面前就站着一个Omega，年轻、鲜活，且衣衫不整。如果文星伊是一个Omega或者Beta，这件事不需要发端她就可以全身而退，不幸的是，巧合总在不该发生的时候发生——她就是一个Alpha，货真价实的Alpha，这意味着Alpha有的品性她都有。

我该走了，我还有工作要做。可能是太着急，这句话她只在心里念叨了出来，没有摆到口头上，更像是催眠自己的，所以屁用没有。

总之，晚了。金容仙忽然拉开腰上的系带，那件聊胜于无的睡袍像羽毛一样轻飘飘地落下来，堆在她脚边。她里面穿着一身文星伊见都没见过的裁剪奇特的内衣，镂空的蕾丝花纹遍布其上，女人白皙的皮肤就从那下面透出来，就那么恰好只遮住该遮的地方，又本分地勾勒出凸起的线条。那布料多一英尺能死？视觉刺激不过如此，恐怖的是浓度骤然增加的信息素，草莓味堵住了文星伊全身上下的毛孔，蛇一样缠住了她。

他妈的，这还是个发情期的Omega。

这个社会怎么了？

当教科书强调Alpha对Omega有如何强的支配力时，往往会忽略力的作用是相互的。Omega的生理条件会在激素调节下比其他性别更精致温软，配合信息素一起作用的话，到底谁对谁的吸引率是百分之百？

文星伊明显地感觉到自己的血流速度加快了，心脏搏动的声音响在耳畔。她近乎呛着似的吸了几口空气，一时甚至有些动弹不得。金容仙就在这时趁虚而入，她跨过地上那堆睡袍贴了过来，手臂挂上文星伊的脖子。

“脸蛋那么漂亮，怎么有点呆呆傻傻的。”金容仙揉了揉她的后脑勺，开玩笑般说，“快点，再废话我可退钱了。”

窒息。除了窒息还是窒息。好近。距离好近。文星伊急促地呼吸，吸了满肺的草莓味信息素、特调香水和洗发露的味道。金容仙的胸部在她身上挤压变形，一滴汗水从Omega的脖颈淌进乳沟。这女人还嫌不够，伸出一条光裸的腿，轻轻蹭着牛仔裤的裆部。

文星伊上次碰Omega约莫是三年前，和前女友在一间潮湿的出租屋，那姑娘坐在她身上忘情地摇晃，文星伊丝毫没觉得很爽，只能像被强奸了一样看着身上的女孩，心里数着秒给反应，让双方散伙前彼此留下最后一点尊严。场面尴尬又可笑，她甚至一度因此对做爱产生心理阴影。

但金容仙看上去不一样。她身上有种成熟而经验丰富的气息，令人安心。文星伊注意到她手指上戴着钻戒。她肯定比她大，并且已经结婚了，搞不好刚生完孩子。她的Alpha呢？不知道，这屋子里没有别的Alpha的气息。显然要是那家伙在，它老婆也不至于出来点别的Alpha上门陪睡度过难熬的发情期。

这都没反应，真行，花钱买了个榆木疙瘩。观察着Alpha的表情，金容仙忍不住在心里骂了几句。要不是脸刚好长在了她的点上，她可能马上去打投诉电话。从来只有她躺着让人伺候的份，这还真是全新体验。

不过既然如此，那就试试看。

“我好热，你不热吗？”

她说，另一只手攀上Alpha的领口。

“我身上有汗。”文星伊眼神躲闪，拽住她的手腕，“脏……”

“我们可以去浴室。”

金容仙推着她向后退，文星伊脚步踉跄，猝不及防地跌坐在沙发上，还没坐起来，金容仙就俯下身三两下解开了她的腰带。

救命。文星伊花了好几秒才找回呼吸的节奏。

女人跪在她腿间，涂着光亮甲油的手隔着布料抚上性腺。文星伊感觉自己仿佛在被验货，战战兢兢一点也不敢动。金容仙一手按住她绷紧的小腹，一手撑在沙发边缘，那张与年龄不符的带点婴儿肥的脸凑过来，牙齿咬住了牛仔裤的拉链。金属发出的呲拉声格外刺耳，柔软的嘴唇若有若无地擦过难以言说的地方，文星伊的手抓紧了沙发上铺的薄毯。她总算察觉到了金容仙要做什么。

金容仙动作很快，丝毫没有要磨磨蹭蹭的意思。她用指尖勾起内裤边沿，把Alpha的腺体彻底解放出来，鼻端嗅到一股葡萄味。

葡萄？很少有Alpha有那么甜而无害的信息素。金容仙有点意外。她把嘴唇抿得润湿，然后伸出舌尖舔了舔腺体的根部。

“等……”文星伊下意识想合拢大腿，又因紧接着被口腔的软肉吮吸的刺激而卸了力气。

金容仙明明是付钱的那个，做前戏却相当卖力，文星伊看着她的脸颊因为吸气凹陷下去，又被口中异物顶出一点凸起。文星伊腰上的肌肉在温热的包裹中越收越紧。再不硬就不是正常Alpha了。她感到全身的血液都往一处冲，特别是被金容仙的舌尖抵住顶端时，她费了很大劲才忍着没有伸手揪住那头金发，再狠狠地顶进Omega的喉咙。金容仙小心地收着牙齿，收不住的唾液就顺着下巴往下淌，蜿蜒出一条水渍，隐没在黑色的内衣里。从文星伊的角度，只能看见她垂下的浓密睫毛，和平直的两根锁骨，像条趴在船舷上给水手口交的美人鱼。

“等不了。”金容仙松开嘴，用手背擦了擦唇角。幸好这个Alpha不止模样评分高过水平线，硬件设施也比想象的好，她决定不追究刚才的小过失。她站起身，单膝碾上沙发，分开腿跨坐在对方身上。已经挺起的硬物隔着情趣内衣薄薄的布料贴上缝隙，金容仙自己动着摩擦了几下就差点脊柱软得立不住，来自体内的热流接二连三，她感觉自己湿得像块水里捞出的海绵。金容仙出了口气，从沙发的靠枕下摸出一个遥控器塞进Alpha的手心，“你要是再来晚一点，我就只能靠这个先开始了。试试看？”

文星伊被她弄得要疯，低头一瞄掌中的物件：长得就不像什么正经玩意。她被Omega的信息素糊得脑袋发胀，快要变成情欲的俘虏，也顾不得细看，拇指摁着粉色的开关就推到了底。

这一下像是剪断了提线木偶的绳子，金容仙蓦地软倒在她身上，随之而来的还有一阵嗡嗡声。文星伊被突如其来的投怀送抱砸得清醒了一点，仔细一听，那声音从金容仙的体内传来。她的裤子已经被金容仙流的水打湿了一大片，金容仙的小腹贴着她的腹部，带来轻微的震感。

“那是扩张用的…谁让你……一下开到最大档了……”金容仙提前放进去的玩具剧烈地抖动，若有若无地擦过生殖腔口和要命的一点，又因为过多的潮水而往外滑，触感仿若产卵。她一时说不出一个完整的句子，脑袋搭在Alpha的肩膀上，吸了满肺的葡萄香，信息素顺着鼻黏膜融入神经元，让情热来得更凶猛。

“……不好意思。”有的人嘴上这么说，手上却没有关掉那个遥控器。文星伊姗姗来迟地发现了华点——这么说一开始金容仙就是夹着那玩意在和她说话？穿着身让人想撕开的情趣内衣，身体里放着不乖的玩具，云淡风轻地同客人交谈。

单从某方面来说，她突然有些羡慕起那个原本应该坐在这儿的陌生Alpha了。

金容仙被折磨得说不出话，只能用一双泪汪汪的眼睛注视着Alpha表达渴求。文星伊拉开她那条蕾丝内裤的系带，把那一小块吸了太多水的布料揉成一团扔到了沙发下面。她的手沿着金容仙的腹股沟探去，果真摸到一条细线，从穴口里掉出来。她试探着扯了扯，金容仙发出一声难耐的呻吟。

“夫人，我叫文星伊。”文星伊突然说，“出于礼貌，还是也让你知道我的名字比较好。”

话音刚落，她揽住一滩泥似的金容仙，交换了二人的位置。现在仰躺在沙发上的是金容仙了。文星伊掰开她的腿，女人阖动的私处毫无保留地暴露在视线里，还在点滴地流出蜜液。

她看上去要开口，金容仙艰难地打断：

“别叫那个……叫姐姐吧。”

给钱的说了算。文星伊点点头，乖顺地叫了一声“姐姐”。反正都到这一步了，她最终还是选择屈服于欲望、顺从形势。

“姐姐想要我吗？”她用勃起的腺体蹭了蹭女人的腿根，“那就先把里面的东西取出来吧，不准用手。我看着呢。”

…什么？金容仙装满渴望的脑子消化了一下这个信息。这年头的年轻Alpha有样学样举一反三的能力未免太超前了。文星伊真的捏住她的两只手腕压到了头顶。金容仙保持着张开双腿的姿势，胸口剧烈起伏。她真的忍不了了，于是试图求情——

“不可以，”文星伊用膝盖把她的腿掰得更开，任凭她的股骨被拉伸的姿势牵得凸出，撑起皮肉，“不然我只能混着它一起进去了，姐姐会很不舒服的。”

这家伙……！金容仙咬住下唇，憋了一口气，努力地不断收缩放松内壁，薄薄的腹部膨胀又收缩，推挤着里面的道具借力向外滑。好几个来回过去，她脚趾都蜷紧了，那东西才堪堪走到洞口，就是不肯乖乖出来。文星伊真的一动不动，像个钻研人类生理结构的观众一样盯着她。金容仙急喘了口气，眼眶里蓄了一层生理泪水。

“不行…”她摇头，带着半真半假的委屈，“我做不到。它出不来……”

没等文星伊张嘴，她又扭了扭腰，用小腿蹭着Alpha的臂弯，补道：“求你了…帮帮我。”

她自认为很清楚Alpha在床上都喜欢听什么。

果然，话音刚落，那东西就被人拽住细线一把拉了出来，失去阻碍的液体也跟着涌出，把沙发浸湿了一大片，空虚的穴道借机张合着发出邀请。

发情期的Omega不需要什么润滑，但缺乏仔细的扩张，进入的过程还是有些艰难。金容仙大口地呼吸着，尽量放松括约肌。她本以为Alpha被堵在半路后会抽出去重新做做扩张再进来，哪知道这家伙超出她想象地莽，要掐住她的腰强行挤入。年轻人是觉得做爱靠蛮力就可以吗？金容仙被这蛮横的一下顶得视线都花了几秒，连没戴安全套都来不及计较。

所幸是在发情期，要是平时，可能里面会擦伤。

这太超过了。和货真价实的Omega做的感觉跟自慰完全不能比。禁欲太久，蓦地被暖热的腔壁紧紧吸附上来，文星伊给夹得差点缴械。她撑着沙发平复呼吸，让两个人都适应适应目前的状况。

“我能动了吗？”

“你为什么要问。”金容仙恨铁不成钢地抓住Alpha的手摁上自己的右胸，“别让我感觉像在和女高中生上床可以吗？”

哦，那就是要粗暴点的意思了。文星伊自动转换了信息。她从善如流地把Omega丰盈的乳房从黑色蕾丝里剥出来，拽着人平躺在沙发中央。这个姿势更方便一些。她抬起Omega的一条腿挂在肩上，从轻浅的抽送开始，逐渐增大幅度。文星伊绝对谈不上经验丰富，但擅长无师自通，她关注着金容仙的表情变化，很快了然了正确的地方，卡住Omega的膝弯把手中的躯体往上弯折了一点，找准角度大力进出。

她还是很有作为一个服务人员的自觉。

金容仙本来已经做好了和一个活烂的Alpha将就一次的准备，没想到文星伊竟然比预估的要懂事得多。她被撞得叫出声，然后便只能随着对方的节奏喘息呻吟。

“姐姐满意吗？”文星伊随口学着像是性工作者会问的话，“需要再用力一点吗？”

“唔……嗯……不…”金容仙流着泪摇头，金色的长发被汗水粘在脸颊上。

文星伊为她把脸上的头发捋到一边，手指顺着滑下来捻压挺立的乳尖。身下的人发出一声惊喘，Alpha收到信号，俯身含住另一边吮吸。金容仙被多重快感刺激得神志不清，无意识地抬臂推搡文星伊埋在她胸前的脑袋，抓了满手蓬松顺滑的发丝。后者顺势偏头咬住了她送上来的手指，小狗一样舔了舔她的指腹。

空气里的草莓葡萄味融合在一起，像打翻了一卡车果汁，夹杂着交合的淫靡的声音，把糖果屋变成了色情片场。

“叮咚。”

门铃突然响了。

金容仙猛地从意乱情迷中回过神。

这个时候怎么会有人造访？她一紧张，穴道收缩，绞得文星伊闷哼一声。

“谁？”她挣扎着想起身，却被压住了肩膀。

“那个……”Alpha的表情看上去诚挚、充满歉意，又带点惑人的压迫感，“我觉得我可能知道。”

金容仙被信息素和快感搞得五迷三道，一时也没多想，只能睁着一双湿润的圆眼睛看着她，等待回答。

“不过现在是我在干你。”她抽出腺体，掐着Omega的腰翻了个面，从后面重新进入，“所以可以让她滚了。”

接下来就是新的攻势，金容仙艰难地支撑着身体，翘起臀迎合。她颠簸了一阵才反应过来那番话的意思，不由得瞪大了眼，回想起事情的一开始。

的确，她根本没有真正确认身份，就急迫地解了人家的裤带。怪不得这家伙那么“业余”。

误会大了！

“你……”金容仙缓了缓，提起力气挣脱禁锢，转过身把Alpha推倒在沙发边的地毯上，然后自己扶着腺体坐下去。做都做了，谁要跟快感过不去。她气喘吁吁地替自己找补，“你这是非法入侵民宅……”

“什么啊，明明是姐姐强奸我。”文星伊摊开手，任凭Omega坐在她的胯上扭动腰肢。

金容仙被她堵得一个字都说不出来，又自知理亏，只能忿忿地俯身，扒开Alpha的衣领在人柔软的胸脯上狠狠咬了一口。

“嘶……”兔子急了还咬人呢。文星伊痛得倒吸口气，眸色一暗。

“不过怎么说也是姐姐付钱，”她握住金容仙的两只手腕，“体力活还是我来吧。”

说完便向上一顶，这个姿势进得太深，好像直直擦过了宫口一般。金容仙顿时没了威风，软下腰来，呜咽着叫Alpha的名字。文星伊没再和她有多余的交流，Omega细嫩的手腕被捏出几道触目惊心的指痕，不被光顾的胸乳随着身体的激烈起伏晃荡。

像在海里跌宕，金容仙无声地到达顶峰，大片的液体顺着交合的部位流淌出来。可Alpha并没有给她时间缓冲，反而借此加快了速度。高潮后更加敏感的身体哪经得起高频的顶弄，金容仙发出微弱的尖叫——她居然被操开了生殖腔。

“不…不……出去…”这回不是爽出来的，是真的哭了。发情期的Omega受孕率太高，她可不能怀上陌生Alpha的孩子，“拜托……文星伊…快出去……”

文星伊也不好受，生殖腔口吸盘似的拼命挽留Alpha的所有物，她费了很大工夫离开Omega的身体，继续反客为主，把软绵绵的金容仙扶成跪趴的姿势。

“把腿并拢。”她低声说。

脸上还留有泪痕的Omega下意识服从了。

下一秒腺体插进她的大腿间。腿根的皮肤太嫩，没几个来回就被磨得发红，微肿的外核也总被擦过。金容仙好像又要高潮，几乎跪不住，身体一点点往下垮，最后腺体近乎是贴着她的臀缝在进出。

片刻后，Alpha终于退开，微凉的液体溅射在Omega腰间。

金容仙趴在沙发上休息，感觉到有人用纸巾擦了擦她身上沾的体液。她回过头，正瞅见扣好腰带的文星伊小心翼翼地看着她。

冲着这张脸也发不起火来。金容仙心想。她承认这家伙天赋异禀。

实际上文星伊的衣服裤子都已经不能穿了，她卷着衣摆，用手腕上的发圈将其捆了个结。不做爱的情况下她反而不知道该说什么，歉意和恐慌重新涌上心头，只能祈祷公司的投诉电话还没有被那位可怜的老太太打爆……

“去浴室吧。”

“啊？”

金容仙重重地叹了口气，慢吞吞地捡起先前扔在地上的睡衣披好，去拽文星伊的手臂。Alpha看上去无辜又纤细，轻轻一拉就跟着她走了。

“你看看你那衣服还能穿吗？”金容仙把她带进卫生间，伸手去脱她身上的T恤，“这不有胸有腰的，害羞什么呀？”

“我没有。”文星伊试图辩解，“好吧可能有一点。但……”

“快洗，香皂毛巾浴袍都在架子上。”金容仙不客气地拍了拍她的屁股——还挺翘。

“那你……”

“我去另一边。两个人一起可就不是洗澡了。把衣服放进洗衣机，烘干了再穿走。”金容仙冲她一笑，关上了门，“这可是发情期，你不会以为我只付一次的钱吧？”

两个半月后。

“喂，您好，这里是家居维修公司。”文星伊接起电话，准备记录下业主的地址和要求，“请问有什么需要？”

“你好。”

熟悉的女声从那头传来，似乎还带着半分慵懒的笑意。

“我家的水管坏了。”

“你能来修吗？价钱好商量。”


End file.
